lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Disciplinary Team
Disciplinary Team |layer = Briah}} "The department's top tough team creates and punishes a variety of reasons, such as when an employee violates material rules, does not fulfill its obligations, neglects the job, damages the company enormously, and so on. This department has the best ability to control and sanction the situation. Whether it's a Abnormality or an employee." - Description The Disciplinary Team Department is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from Day 26 after getting a checkpoint, located on the middle layer, Briah. This department is connected to the right side of the Central Command Team Department, connected to both of its floors. It is connected with Extraction Team through the elevator at the end of the right bottom hallway. It contains 1 Main Room, 1 elevator and 2 hallways. Gebura is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the left double floor room in the department. Employees will start in the bottom floor and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. It contains two floors, both providing full healing . The Agents will wear red shoulder bands with the letter 'G' on them. The Clerks will wear red suits with light gray lines and red pants. The Team's main color is Red. The Missions of this department are focusing on suppression of Abnormalities. Department Functions The Department Functions increases the Attack Speed of the employees. Office Worker Effect: Increase the Attack Speed for all employees by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Attack Speed increased by 5 Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Attack Speed increased by 3 Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Attack Speed increased by 1 Continuous Service: Increase E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one agent can have it at the same time): E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed increased by +20% Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed increased by +10% Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed increased by +6% Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: E.G.O Weapon Attack Speed increased by +3% Missions Researches The Disciplinary Team has researches that provides 'offensive' Bullets of the Bullet Research and unlocks the Rabbit Team. These are: Execution Bullet: Unlocks Execution Bullets which instantly kill an employee(s), Clerk or Agent; in the area of the shot without pain and neither leaving a body. Has effect on possessed, infected and panicked employees, but not transformed ones. This type of Bullet is usually not detected for conditions that trigger upon employees dying. "A bullet to remove unstable elements. It activates the supplied ID card and E.G.O’s execution feature. Remove wild, uncontrolled employees or those who look like they could lose it at any moment." Qliphoth Intervention Field: Unlocks Slow Bullets which can reduce the Movement Speed (-50%) of Abnormalities, Ordeals and panicked employees when applied on them, lasting for an amount of time. "Reduces the movement of the Abnormality for a limited time. It reduces the movement speed of an Abnormality up to 50% by overloading the Qliphoth control." Rabbit Team: Unlocks the ability to call the Rabbit Team. "We receive the Rabbit team support through agreement with R corporation. The Rabbit team quickly defeats hostile objects within the department. The safety of employees is not guaranteed during this process." Trivia * This Department, along with the Welfare Team, come with their main room as two connected floors. Gallery DisciplinaryTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Disciplinary Team DisciplinaryTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Disciplinary Team GeburaArmband.png|Disciplinary Team's armband DisciplinaryTeamHallway.png|Bottom hallway Category:Departments